Chasing cars, dark magic and red velvet cupcakes?
by TeddyBee
Summary: Can she really handle all this power, you must take her down, she's not herself anymore are all the things Nightwing was told about Zatanna but does he really believe them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing cars, dark magic and red velvet cupcakes?**

_Can she really handle all this power, you must take her down, she's not herself anymore are all the things Nightwing was told about Zatanna but does he really believe them._

Batman A-03

Batman called a team-meeting, bringing back all the old team members all that was missing was Zatanna and everyone seemed to notice especially Nightwing being the first to ask "This is meant to be a team meeting so where's Zatanna?" and as he said that he looked down at the floor "I promised her father, I would look out for and I haven't done a very good job" he stated letting the guilt over flood him.

The team looked at him in shock thinking, _What happened to the tough act? Something bad must of happen if he's here like this? _

Next to talk was Artimis who was alarmed at his voice, Batman, the brave and the bold, let his cracks show, this was definitely not good "What happened? She's okay right?" Her voice trembled at every word, her best friend had to be okay, she couldn't be _dead_, could she?

After getting no reply, she raised her voice louder "She's…she's not dead right?" Her voice fading into the silence.

What happened next startled everyone, Nightwing raised from where he was sitting and turned and punched wall. "She's alive but I don't know for how long, she's working with Klarion and others, she's going to perform a resurrection spell"

Dicks POV:

How could she do this to us, where her friend, she turned her back on her team, on me. I know we haven't kept in the best of contact but that didn't mean she had to do this, If she had of asked I would have been there for her in an instance, she would of had me at hello, didn't she know this?

_Wait! _If she's going to perform a resurrection spell, right? So then who would she want to resurrect, unless "Who does she want to resurrect?"

"A lot of powerful magicians and the original doctor fate, Kent Nelson"

"She's going to try and save her father" Wally stated.

"We need to find her; she doesn't have that kind of power"

"He's right we need to find her but she does have that kind of power, we need to find her before she unlocks her dark magic" Batman stated.

"Dark magic?" since when does she have dark magic and if so why is it such a big deal.

"Her dark magic is something that could destroy all of us, it's dangerous and if she can't handle it the league decided that it would be best if you took her down" Take her down is he crazy why would we take down our friend, "we can't"

"We won't" yelled Artimis

"Your opinions might change when you see her" Batman said before he left.

She couldn't be that far gone, could she.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's most likely to be somewhere with significance, right?" Megan said, obviously upset with what was taking place.

"Yeah, that place means a lot" Sups said

"Dick?" Wally questioned

"Nah, she wouldn't be there"

"Are you sure?" He questioned again.

"WHY WOULDN'T I BE SURE?" I suddenly cracked before walking out leaving them shocked with what had just taken place. I decided to take a walk to her old place, I knew somehow, she would be there, she wouldn't go to her father's grave, and she'd feel ashamed that she couldn't do anything to stop Nabu that it was her fault. He knew this because it was exactly how he felt when his parents were killed.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, her beautiful raven hair shinning in the sun "Zee" He whispered but nothing. Tossing up wether to approach her or not, he remembered what Batman said_ Her dark magic is something that could destroy all of us, it's dangerous and if she can't handle it the league decided that it would be best if you took her down _but he approached her anyway, even if she had become the enemy, he would never be able to take her down, or even hurt her, he would fight the would just to see her face, she kept him sane without her his world would shatter around him as much as he tried to fight the feelings he loved her, he was in love with her. The only problem was that he knew she loved him but he didn't know if she was in love with him.

At first he didn't quite understand what it meant and then he realised when you love someone, you care about them and you want only the best for them. When you are in love someone, you cannot imagine your life without them, they make you complete. You can love many people in different ways all at the same time but you are only in love with one person at a time. Being "in love" is usually a exhilarated feeling, usually towards a particular person. In his case, Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Giovanni Zatara famous for magic and spells or as Zatanna like to call them enchantments.

Loving someone, it means wishing the best for them no matter what. It involves a commitment that goes beyond feelings. You can love someone so much that you let them go after others, if you feel that's what's best for them.

But Zatanna was his, he couldn't bear to see her with any other, even though he had seen her with many other guys some she even dated, one even proposed though she declined it saying she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. He remembered their conversation about children.

"_Do you want children?" She suddenly blurted out of the blue._

"_Yeah I would love to, with the right girl someone who has been there for me, who understands me and what I've been through, who's beautiful beyond reason and loves to play with words" He smirked staring at her, he wished she understood, he described her, she made his day, made him feel like he do anything, be anyone with her._

"_If I had a child, I'd like it to have the most amazing eyes, exactly like yours and a beautiful spirit, someone who knew the meaning of all the words I'd make up" He continued but again she didn't understand the person he wanted to be with was her. She completed him, she was the missing piece of the puzzle that was his heart and he wanted to tell that, he wanted to hold her when she was in pain, wipe away her tears, to sleep next to her at night, to have her snuggle into him, to have her press her soft lips against his and know that when she smiled it was because of him. But most importantly he wanted to know that she loved him like he loved her._

"_Zatanna… I need to tell you something…"_

"_Hey If we both don't have a kid by the time were both 30, then we can have one together, you know kinda like friends with benefits" That one word was he dreaded the most, friends. Knowing they couldn't be more because he wanted to be her medicine when she's in pain, her letter when she's far, her smile when she's sad, her happy when she's crying, he wanted to be her one more breathe when she dies but that will never happen because they are friend nothing more or less._

"_So what did you want to tell me?"_

"_It….it doesn't matter" I say because really it doesn't what's the point of her knowing his feelings if he didn't have any for her, it would just confuse things and _

_He believed he would only ever truly have her in his dreams, he knew that many people had to close their eyes to dream but when he was with her he felt as if all he had to do was open his eyes. She was his dream, she felt unreachable to him, that as high he would jump and as many chairs he would climb on he would be able to reach her. That's what frightened him; someday he would fall only to have no-one to catch him._

He knew that love was like jumping off a bridge, his heart told him he could fly but his mind said otherwise. He knew that she was the one person, who would let him talk and ramble, that would listen to him and let him complain and no matter how much of an idiot he dressed himself up as, she would never laugh at him only with him and that made him feel safe, she was his safe place, if home was truly where the heart was then she would be his heart.

"Zee?" He spoke gently as he approached her, Batman's voice echoed through his head once more _she's working with Klarion and others._

She turned around and embraced him in the tightest hug and broke down into sobs. "Zee it's going to be okay, I'm here and I sure as hell won't let go" He decided he was going to tell her that he loved her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and have her have his babies but was beat to it. "Richard Grayson, I love you more than life itself, you mean the world to me and more, you bring colour to my life and I don't care if you don't feel the same way I just wanted to tell before it's too late". He was in shock, she loved him back.

The batman's voice echoed in his head once again_ your opinions might change when you see her _was this a part of an elaborated scheme they devised up or was this real? Did she really feel that way?

He didn't care he waited for this moment for too long, he pressed his lips against hers and then from there sparks flew, it was the best kiss they could ask for, it was unexpected and unplanned it just came naturally. Before they knew they were in Dick's apartment.

**A/N The next chapter is going to be more about her dark magic and associations with Klarion etc. Plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

Dick woke up as usual, to his alarm clock ponding in his ear. He turned over only to have his hands chained up against the bed, he grew alarmed was this something they did last night, he looked down to see nothing but his satin white sheets, last night was the best night of his life, he wouldn't want to change a thing.

"Hey handsome" Zatanna came in drinking a coffee wearing his 'I love NYC' shirt before putting her coffee down and straddling him.

"You played me, Zee what happened?" He breathed heavily, not taking his eyes of her for one second, emerged in her beauty.

"Dick, I loved you yesterday, I love you still today and I have and always will love you" She cried.

"Hey don't cry, I love you so much but you have to let me help you, talk to me, I'm here, I'm real"

"I have to go"

"No, you don't I'll protect you" I'd protect her with my life, fight for her, kiss her, love her, hold her, laugh with her and catch her if she fell. She's my everything without her I'm nothing.

"DON'T YOU GET IT I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, ALL OF YOU YOUR MY FAMILY" She suddenly snapped at him, forcing him to fake a sincere smile. He didn't know what to do, he loved her and would do anything for he, he would even lay down his life.

"enog eb em tel" She spoke gently then she was gone leaving him lying in empty sheets . Right then and there he wished he had never met her, and then there would be no need to impress her, no need to want her, no need for loving her, no need for crying about her or the heartbreak she left him with. No need for the pain and tears he shredded over her, no need for the forgotten promises and rejected hugs. No need for him to cry himself to sleep over her. No need for pretending he didn't care when she made him feel like nothing.

But then again he couldn't see a world where he wasn't glad to meet her, because she was the one who knew when something was up with me and asked what was wrong. She was the one who loved him, who cared when everyone else didn't. The one who listened. The one who stayed up late just to talk about the most random stuff with him, the one who he shared his secrets with, who he taught new things to, who laughed at all his bad jokes,. She was the one who did things, sacrificed herself just for him and he loved her. No matter how much he tried he knew he would always love her.

He was pulled out of his thought by the opening of the bedroom door, "Zee?" He yelled, he hoped it would be her, prayed even but it wasn't.

He figured it was his fault, he was mad at himself not her, he was mad for always being so nice, always apologising for the things he didn't do, for getting attached, for making Zatanna Zatara his life, depending on her, he didn't know if it was because he thought wasted his time on her but he was mad, for dreaming of her, for wishing for her, but mostly for not hating her, which he should do, he told her about the joker, what he did, how he made him feel, the battlescars and memories he gave him but she was working with him now, his only love was working with his biggest enemy.

"Are you naked, I mean under that sheet?" Wally yelled leaving Artimis gasping for air through the laughs she couldn't contain.

"Yeah, I am" He replied feeling ashamed trying to avoid eye contact.

"Did you and Zatanna…um…you know….please say you didn't" Artimis replied.

"Yeah we did"

She played him, she was a distraction, if only he had of caught on earlier.

"Baywatch maybe it didn't work or mayb….." Artimis said before she was interrupted by Wally "But what if she it did"

"Wait what" Dick said.

"She wanted to get pregnant, it was the only way she could have enough power" Artimis began then suddenly it clicked.

"The resurrection spell, I thought she had enough power, what about her dark magic"

"Maybe she couldn't unlock it " Wally said

"No she can, she said to me that she's trying to protect us, what if she's trying to find another way other than her dark magic?"

"We need to let the others know" Artimis said.

**Plz plz review tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Batman, how's it going, so I was wondering how people would react when they found out their beloved hero is really billionaire, playboy, industrialist, philanthropist Bruce Wayne? And having witnessed the murder of your parents as a child, you swore revenge on criminals, an oath tempered with the greater ideal of justice. You see I know all about you"

"Zatanna that's quite enough…"

"Really is it? To the public, Bruce Wayne is seen as an irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune and the profits of Wayne Enterprises, a major private technology firm that he inherits. However, you're also known for your contributions to charity, mostly through the Wayne Foundation, the charity devoted to helping the victims of crime and preventing people from becoming criminals. You create the playboy public persona though them off suspicion of your secret identity; you act dim-witted and self-absorbed to further the act. You pretend to be a heavy drinker by claiming your glasses of ginger ale are strong beverages; when really you're actually a strict, heroic knight, you maintain your physical fitness and mental agility without trouble."

"Well Bruce I think I know you pretty well know do you want to know about me? Well, let's see, I'm the daughter of magician Giovanni Zatara who is now held prisoner by Nabu and trapped within the Helmet of fate and Sindella, my mother, was a member of the mystical Homo magi race. My younger cousin, Zachary Zatara, is also a magician. I have a half-brother which many don't know about his name is John, John Constantine. "

"You forget one thing" Batman spoke trying reassure her that she could stop what she was doing now and come home with him, he would let her live with him for as long as she'd like, she was like a daughter to him. He had a plan though, even if meant lying and keeping Nightwing out of the dark he would do it, to protect both of them.

"And what would that be?" She was actually taken back, she had no clue what he was talking about, it was never part of the plan.

"That you're in love with Nightwing" It was sudden outburst on Batman's part, she did love him but was it enough, this child she carried was half of him.

"Don't you mean Richard Grayson?" A smile crept from the corner of her lips. She raised her left hand and placed it her stomach already she had noticed a solid bump slowly appear, she wanted Dick and she wanted him to be here, to place a hand on her stomach. To show him the bump, to watch it grow and to be their when kicked.

"Well, I better get going, I have a lot to do first I have to tell the Joker all about you and Richard and then prepare for the child I'm carrying" God, how she loved saying that line, she just let the grandfather know that he was going to be a grandfather.

"Prepare for what?" Did she hear right or was she in shock, was brave and the bold really lost for words?

"You heard me and guess what the father's name is; it's Richard, Richard Grayson" She said, almost emotionless.

"Zatanna undo the ropes and release me, NOW!" He boomed as I walked away before turning back and saying "You'll be released as soon as I leave, so goodbye"

"You won't get away with this" Isn't that what every superhero says? She was really getting fed up with heroes always beating the villains. _Can't it ever be the other way around_ she though silently to herself.

"It seems as if I already have and it's pretty astrous!" She turned around one last time before

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Batman A-03, the whole team shook in their boots at the sight of Batman, it wasn't that he was hurt; it looked as if he was pissed and had a long day so far and no one wanted to see his scary sick.

"Dick!" He yelled obviously furious with him before following him a secure, sound-proof room where they could speak in private.

"Batman, what's up?" He said calmly.

"Only that Zatanna's pregnant with your child but you already know that, don't you?" Ohh! Shit! Dick thought to himself, this was bad, now couldn't calm at all because he was secretly freaking out.

"Yes but…"

"She also knows our identities and is going to tell the joker as we speak". Batman said with all seriousness, the news kept getting worse and worse for Dick.

"She what?"

"She's need to be taken down" That immediately woke him from his trance, how could he? He thought. He couldn't see him living in a world without her. She was the peanut butter and he was the jam.

"NO!"

"She's a massive threat" That all he could think about, her as a threat.

"I love her"

"Love is going to be your greatest weakness" Go to hell he thought to himself. Aww wait hell didn't want you neither did heaven that why you're stuck here.

"She's carrying your grandchild, have a heart aw wait! Yours turned to Ice along time ago"

He said before walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dicks POV:

I love her, so much, from the moment I saw her, I feel in love with her sincerity and her flaming self-respect it warmed my heart for the first time in my life, my knees they began to shake soon I was struggling to stand to up. I had butterflies in the depths of my stomach, it tickled and made me chuckle.

Then I saw her courage, it was like nothing else I had ever seen before, she made me believe that the worst mistake is being too afraid to make one at all. For the first time in my life I believed in love, if the whole world told me to indulge in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she could be, love, it's a weakness a big one but it can also be your strength, what you fight for and she, Zatanna Zatara was my first and last love.

Now I know that loosing you first love is like waking up from a drug overdose and realizing you're still alive. I know I need to have faith, believe that love can last because she still alive, still walking on this earth and as long as she was here, I would always fight for her, be her shoulder to cry on, her pillow to cuddle, I would be anything, do anything just to her smile one last time.

Her smile is the light in the window of my face that tells people you're home. I love her smile; it makes me feel like I can be something, anything…just for you, Zee. But I love it even more when I'm the reason behind her smile. Her smile is the light at the end of the tunnel, it brights up even the darkest of my days.

_Why be as Chalant as you like? _I can still hear the soft echoes of your voice, playing like my favourite song, your song, no our song. People are like music, some voices speak the truth and others are just noise. Your voice is one that speaks the truth. It's the one I listen to and try to never meet a word.

"Missed me?" An angelic voice from the heavens spoke.

**Plz, Plz review im begging you**


End file.
